MEANING OF TRUE LOVE
by YingFa-lilWolf-Lover
Summary: Sakura is a popular singer in Japan she meets a cute hot messy amber hair man and fell in love with him! Compelte...and Eli and Tomoyo are married
1. Concert & Getting Ready for they Busines...

Hey everyone ^^~ okay this is Chapter 1 so please review!!!^^  
  
ON WITH THE STORY  
  
"Sakura!, Sakura!, SAKURA!!!" The fans all yelled wildly.  
  
"Sakura get ready in 5mins your gonna be on" said Sakura's director  
  
"Okay Josh." Sakura said who had honey brown hair and emeralds eyes, that she wore a blue jean skirt that went down to her knees with a blue sweater. Madison look at Sakura and tried to think of something to put a smile on Sakura's Face.  
  
"Hey Sakura you go out there and do your best alright?" Said Madison looking at Sakura with courage in her eyes. Who hair was dark blue with dark blue purple eyes that she wore a mini shorts that were blue and a light blue tank top. With sky blue heels  
  
"Thanks Madison I gonna need it.hopefully.hey! Don't worry about me! I been on the stage plenty of times" Sakura reassured.  
  
"Alright you go girl and do your best and make the crowd go wild!!" Madison said holding her Camcorder in her hand and have star in her eyes.  
  
"heheheh.yeah I'll go do that" Sakura sweat drop  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!!!, SAKURA!!" They yelled again.  
  
"Well you better go before the crowd goes out of control" Madison said while looking out of the stage.  
  
"okay! Wish me Luck! I gonna need" Sakura said while she ran out on the stage and the crowd went 3x times wild when they saw Sakura.  
  
"SAKURA!!! WE LOVE YOU!!, SAKURA, SAKUR!!" yelled the crowd.  
  
Sakura smiled and look at the crowd and smile big to all her fans "Hey out there how are ya feelin 2night?" Sakura said on the microphone. The crowd yelled wildly again and said "we doing fine!" or " were doing great 2night".  
  
"okay the first song I'm gonna sing to ya is 'Why I Cry' To all ya heart broken ladies out there and need to kick her man to the curved " Sakura smiled gently.  
  
** The music played softly and gently**  
  
Sakura stand and her position to get ready  
  
Why I Cry  
  
***You wanna know why I cry?  
  
Fine I'll tell you why..*** Sakura said with melody with her voice, she started to do her slow monitions moves, she began to work her hips slightly, she waved her hands up in the air for her fans can do the same with their glow sticks.  
  
***I cry because I love you.still even tho your not here with me.  
  
I cry because your not here with me.*** Sakura sang emotional with her heart that brought tears to her eyes but she Smiled to all her fans.  
  
***I cry because I'm not in your arms for you can kiss me and hug me.  
  
I cry because I'm Single and never ever be with you.Again-----*** Sakura Sang highly into her microphone that filled the whole stadium with her highly sweet melody voice  
  
**The Beat becomes more deeper**  
  
***The reason I why I cry is because you never told me that you loved another girl.  
  
I cry because you cheated on me*** Sakura said with her eyes closed, a try came down her cheek once again.  
  
***Do you know how much I suffer because of you.HA you don't even have a clue*** Sakura sang with the beat but much more faster and she started to dance much more faster. The back dancer came out on the stage and started to dance with her as well.  
  
*** It hurt when you said 'good bye' but stilled I didn't understood why  
  
We've been together for so long but you said its time to move on-I dreamed of you before this day  
  
That we had our first fight then you went away  
  
**I.still don't understand why.I still don't understood why** the background singer sang.  
  
***I cry because you left me with out Turing back..I cry because you never gave me a 2nd chance  
  
I cry because that dream wasn't a lie*** Sakura sang more professional with hip hop  
  
"Get DOWN!!" The Background Beat said  
  
Sakura shake her hips wildly, one of the background male dancer came up to Sakura and Start to dance with her. She began to grin again him. Then he pulled Sakura long blue jean dress off of her and reviled a light faded pink mini skirt that was hung tightly around her woman curves. Than he token off her blue sweater that reviled a white tight tank top that hugged her tightly around her breasts and that showed her woman 6 pack.  
  
He took her and spin her around and kissed her cheek lightly, Sakura look at him surprised and slap him in the face.  
  
***When you have girls problem who do you come to you always come to me! I'm getting tired of your Shit I can't take no more of you bull shit so why don't you just leave! Cause when you call it seems to me like it's a good bye. I can't take your love any more so why don't you just move on and forget me----***Sakura sang out into the crowd.  
  
**The music began to fade away**  
  
"Phew! So how did all ya liked my new song?!?! So it Good?" Sakura asked to the crowd  
  
The crowd started to scream wildly sayin "I love your new song Sakura" or " you Rule Princess of Pop"  
  
Sakura just laugh and smile to all her fans " okay I my new music CD is gonna be out June 1 for 12 dollars and 95 cent and its called 'CherryBlossom Love 4life'  
  
"Thank you all for having me tonight, Thank once again I love you all" Sakura said as she brought her hand to her mouth and kissed it to her fan and then she ran out off the stage.  
  
Behind the Stage  
  
"Wow Sakura you were great!!! I should have seen all your fans out there they just love you girl" said Madison, with stars in her eyes while she still video tape Sakura.  
  
"Thanks Madison I couldn't do it with out you" Sakura smiled and hurt her friend.  
  
"Sakura can I ask you something?" Madison who asked Sakura a question.  
  
"Yeah what it is Madison?" Sakura wonder what Madison is gonna asked.  
  
"why do you sing about all the broken hearts girls for or boys when are you gonna find true love? For once for you can be happy again? I mean since you came all popular around Japan you seem not to be happy as you were anymore what happen to you Sakura?"  
  
"The reason I sing for the broken hearts is because I want them to now before they wont happen to them and for them to notice something in there relationship as well before it happens to them. And when I fall in love it has to be a person who loves me and not broke my heart like Andy did to me and when you become popular Madison there so many males that wants you for your money and frame and just wanna fuck you and once they have you that's all they want and they just shot you to the side. But hopefully I gonna meet the person of my dreams" Sakura said with Sincere  
  
"Oh" was all Madison can say then she thought of something and said  
  
"Hey Sakura why don't you come to this Party meeting with me and Elie? I mean its gonna be boring without you there!~ I don't even wanna think what gonna happen to me if I rot in hell!" Madison Beg Sakura  
  
"Well..I dun- " said before she was cut off before Madison.  
  
"Please Sakura Pretty Pleasssssse!!" Madison said with puppy eyes  
  
"That can work with Elie BUT not with me sooo-" once again Madison Cut her off  
  
"Please Sakura I don't wanna be all by my self with all those strangle talking to me! I want you there to help me out please Sakura I beg of you I wouldn't video camera you for a whole 2weeks!!" Madison Continue to beg  
  
"Okay if you promise me that you would video camera me for a whole 2 weeks" Sakura replied  
  
"Yes! Thank you Sakura I owe you sooo much" Madison began to hug her best friend.  
  
" Okay Madison can you let go you choking me!!" Sakura said  
  
"opps! Sorrie" Madison Apologies  
  
"its okay hey what do you say we get out of her and lets get ready for the party! Beside I have to meet my special someone at this party don't you think so? So do u wanna go to the mall and get all our supplies that we need? Besides I need to look hot " Sakura began to giggle  
  
"O-okay let's get out of here!" Madison pulled Sakura out of the door and ran straight to the limo"  
  
~ You have no idea what I got for you Sakura you just wait Melini, Elie, and I had plan on for you and Syaoran to get together but the only problem is that you don't now him~ but that's okay we just have to get our work cut out and help you and Syao and you to get together.Muhahahah~ Madison thought in the limo.  
  
Syaoran and Elie At the Stadium of the championship  
  
"hahahah did you seen the Tigers face when you made that score Syaoran? They thought that they was gonna win"  
  
"Yeah I remember it"  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Elie Pass me the ball!" Syarona shouted  
  
Elie passed Syaoran the ball and he came face to face with 4 Tigers against him. Syarona kick the back in the sky and head butt it to the first Tiger and then cross the other 2 up with out no problem then he head the time clock was begging to end. Then he kick the ball over the 4th Tiger head and waited to see if the ball with into the goal and see if the goalie was gonna block..  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
ERRH!!! The clock ran out of time  
  
And the goalie missed the ball by his fingers tip and slip out and ran into the net  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
"hahaha it was so funny" Elie laugh while walking into the locker room  
  
one of the wolfs cut on the TV to MTV and saw Sakura singing  
  
while the boy took off Sakura clothing and while she dance wildly..  
  
Some of the wolf of the team made howling sounds by looking at her beauty, some drooled.  
  
"Yeah it was pretty Sexy-" Syarona said that was looking at the TV at Sakura's Body that made him hypotheses   
  
"Sexy? Where did that came from?" Elie asked as he follows Syarona glazed and smirked  
  
"Ohhh I see you starting to fall for Sakura.Hahaha" Elie began to crack up while Syarona Blushed  
  
"No, No, NO! I not fallin for her besides I don't even now her so why would I do that for huh?"  
  
"Look Syarona their no point on hiding it okay besides she coming to my business party." Elie Smirked again  
  
"WHAT!!!" Syarona yelled in the locker room while everyone look at him like he was crazy then he lower his voice  
  
"I said she coming to a business party with my fiancé's " Elie said  
  
"Sooo you now Sakura in person?" Syarona asked  
  
Syarona cut off "Well not really I met her a year ag-" Elie  
  
"So you telling me that you met her a year ago and you didn't tell me! What kind of friend are you Elie?!?!" Syarona Shouted  
  
"Hey. Hey, a year ago she wasn't as famous was she was now; the reason she famous now is because of her father friend but all her relatives are dead since that accident with the plane she lost her mother, father, and brother, she doesn't mention them as much as she did before maybe it because it hurts to much that she notice that her family is really gone, and how did Her father best friend now is by his Son name Christopher who heard her voice at the cemetery singing to her family.I think I heard rumors that they going out I'm not so sure.oh well I wish I knew maybe why will find out today at the party IF you coming or not so do you wanna come?" Elie asked Syarona  
  
"Sure I'll come." with that Syarona left and went to the shower and mutter something saying " that Christopher thinks he can have MY Sakura not when I come into her life she gonna be mine and no one is not gonna stop me."  
  
Elie laugh and said "Syarona you got it bad you already fallin in love with her wait tile she meets you.I'm pretty sure t hat she gonna fall for you too.Hahahah" Elie laughed ~ I just cant wait until what gonna happen~ he thought..  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Please Review  
  
Always  
  
YingFa-4ever-Pannygurl ^^~ 


	2. Meeting the Handsome young man

~Chapter2 "the meeting of the amber eye man"  
  
**Sakura and Madison Are in one of the Malls Stores Called 'Bucks'**  
  
"So how do you like this dress Madison?" Sakura said while twirling around in a dark blue dress that had a "V" on the back and that came above her knees that had slits on each sides of the dress. She also had on black high heels that were 3inches.  
  
"Um its nice but its not your color you now what I mean?" Madison replied while she was looking for a dress for Sakura.."ah Ha, this is the dress that is made for you Sakura". Madison held up an emerald bright green dress that had no sleeves, it had pink on bottom of the dress that where design as cherry blossoms and it also came with gloves as will.  
  
"Try it on! I wanna see how good your going to look in this dress." Madison said as she handed Sakura the dress to her. "While you try on your dress I'll be looking for your shoes." Madison told Sakura as she walks away.  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied as she walked into the dressing room. She took off her dark blue outfit and hung it up on the wall and tried on the Green emerald dress. The dress came to her ankles, it fitted tight over her breasts, and it hugged all her curves. And then she put on the green gloves that reached to her elbows. "Wow..its so gorgeous" Sakura whisper to her self.  
  
"Hey Sakura I found these green glass shoes here try theses on please" Madison said while she pushed the shoes under the dressing room door. "Okay Madison just give me a minute while I put on the shoes and then I'll show you how I look in this dress." Sakura Replied.  
  
Sakura token the shoes that Madison sled under the door and place them on her feet they were 2inches high and they look like crystal sparkling glass shoes that were green. She looked at her self in the full mirror and flushed slightly while she checked her self out. She came out of the dressing room and said.  
  
"What do you think Madison? Don't you think it's gorgeous?" Sakura said as she spin around for Madison.  
  
"Wow.Sakura I think you'll meet the guy of your dreams in that dress! I mean you looked soo- Beautiful! Ah! Man I wanna have my camera with me!" Madison whined  
  
"No, no, no you said if I went to this party you don't have to video camera me for 2 weeks!" Sakura smiled evilly  
  
"Oh alright, but as soon as the 2weeks are over I want you in that dress again for I call video camera you alright!" Madison commanded  
  
"Sure what ever.Hey do you already have your dress Madison?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yeah Its at home, I been had it like a week before and plus I have plenty of dresses at home so I don't need to go shopping for a dress as you and of course I'm a designer as well did you not forget Sakura?" Madison Replied.  
  
"oh..yeah.heheh" Sakura said sheepishly.  
  
"Ah Sakura how could you forget u pabo" Madison said.  
  
"sorrie, hey lets get out of here girl" Sakura said as she dragged Madison out of the door.  
  
Eli AND Syaorna  
  
At Belts In the same mall as Sakura and Madison were in but in a different  
part of the store. ^^*  
  
"Hey you ready to go, Eli?" Syarona asked?  
  
"Yeah just hold on all I have is to pay for my shoes and that's it." Eli replied as he handed the woman his cash to the woman.  
  
"Alright I'm ready" Eli said while Syarona and him walked out side of Belts and went to the food court.  
  
Sakura and Madison  
  
At the Food Court.  
  
"Mmmm!! This meal is so delicious" Sakura said with her mouth full. She had 2 egg roll, fried rice, tirechie chicken and beef, and Chinese's noodles.  
  
".. Sakura please would please calm down and slow down." Madison said embarrassed.  
  
"sorrie Madison but I just can't Stop!!~ This food is so Good who would it thought Chinese's FOOD IS OFF THE HIZZLE!!" Sakura Sang as her voice echo in the food court. While everyone looks at her and said "isn't that Sakura Ying Fa the singer the food court whisper."  
  
"Opps." Sakura was all she can say as all the crowd of people surrounded her and said, "can I have your autograph" or say hi to me Or take a picture with me Sakura".  
  
"Hoe? ~ Madison Help Me!!" as Sakura Yelled to her friend but there was no use. ~Oh no I cant breathe!!~ Sakura thought in panic Madison POV  
  
"Oh no what am I'm gonna do to get Sakura out of here?.." Madison Mutter as every began to run pass her and join the crowd.  
  
"Hey Madison why blue?" said a malice voice" he had dark blue hair and same color eyes and he had Syarona with him and he look handsome; he had messy brown hair, and amber eyes that all the girls can die for.  
  
"Um you see me and Sakura was eating lunch and I order Korean food and she sorta or Chinese's food."  
  
"Oh no. and let me guess she was wild about it and she sang it out loud to get everyone attentions right?" Eli guessed  
  
Madison only nodded  
  
"how are we gonna get her out of there she has like the whole Mall around her" Madison worried  
  
"we well think of something and Hey Syarona this is the time you gonna meet Sakura" Eli winked at him while Syarona flushed a little.  
  
Sakura Pov:  
  
"oh Boy..." Sakura mutter ~think of something to get these people off of you!! Come on Sakura think!Ah Ha I'll sing to them..~ Sakura Thought  
  
"Hey every one well I Guess that you know me as Sakura what do you say I'll sing for you guy and sign autographs if you give me a little space?" Sakura asked  
  
the crowd became quite and thought and they all nodded theirs heads.  
  
"Okay what do you Say I'll Sing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight"" Sakura said  
  
A/N: This song is part of the Lion King and I don't own it^^ I just couldn't think of anything else so please don't sue me-.  
  
Sakura token out her microphone that was in her pocket and put it around her head and told 5 of the people in the crowd to plug them up to the wall or to the stereo  
  
A/N: I know what you thinking how can she do that and she in the food court and how they'll find the stereo and all those things.But just imagine it alrite can you guys do that:  
  
Can You Feel the Love tonight  
  
**the slow medium music began to play**  
  
Sakura: ***Can You Feel the Love tonight---*** Sakura Sang with Melody in the food court.  
  
Sakura: *** The Peace the evening brings? In Prefect harmony-----*** Sakura sweet mantic voice echo in the food court, she jumped on top of one of the tables and walked on it and kept on singing  
  
Sakura:***With all it's living things***  
  
Sakura: ***So many thing to tell them, But how to make them see. The Truth about my past, Impossible, They turn away from me---*** Sakura had tears in her eyes as she sang with her heart.  
  
Crowd: **She's holding back, She hiding, but what we cant decide why wont she be the Sakura we know inside.**  
  
Crowd: **The Sakura we know inside that learned to love beauty and life--- **  
  
Chorus: Can You feel the love to night? The peace the evening brings? The world For once In perfect Harmony with all living Things. Can you Feel the love tonight.  
  
Sakura: ***You needn't look too Far Stealing through The night uncertainties Love are where they are---*** **the music began to fade**  
  
Syarona PVO:  
  
I just stood there listing to her beautiful voice that filled the whole food court .I began to fall more in with every second she doesn't seem to see me but she look every where around the crowd and Her Smiled its kills me! I just love for her to be in my arms and no one else's I just wanna hug her and kiss her and make love--- what the hell I'm am talking about making love with Sakura No Way! - She doesn't even no me so that cant be possible **frowns** if only I can get close to her. But how? Didn't Eli said that his Fiancée is her best friend? Yeah maybe there's away I can get her- don't worrie MY sweet, sweet, sweet lovely Ying Fa I would get and that is the last thing I wont let you go! ~ I would make you love me.  
  
**the music Fades away**  
  
I looked up and I saw every one clapping and smiling.  
  
Then I saw Sakura walking towards my way where Madison, Eli, I were.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
"Hey Girl you really knock the crowd out" Madison said as she hug her best friend and let her go.  
  
"Hey Sakura you remember me? Man you had gotten better since the last time I heard your voice I must admit you impressed me a lot" Said Eli.  
  
"Of course I do remember Eli how could I forget a sweet young handsome man huh-Oh who's your friend?" Sakura asked  
  
"Oh this is Syarona Sakura and Syarona this is Sakura" Eli introduce them.  
  
Sakura POV:  
  
Oh MY GOSH WHAT A BABE!!! He's soooooo Sexy his eye are Sweet melting Amber that any girl can crawl to him!, and his hair was messy brown, he was muscular, at lest 6'2 tall and his lips..  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA" Madison Voice echo  
  
"Huh what?" Sakura tore her glazed away from Syarona  
  
"Are you alright you seem like you have a fever your so red" Madison getting  
  
Sakura began to turn even red like a cherry.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh it's nothing" she replied  
  
"So this is Syarona the Capitan of the Wolfs I half to admit your---" sakura cut her self off  
  
~ OH MY GOSH IT O-Most slip!~  
  
"I'm what?" replied Syarona he stared in Sakura's Eyes  
  
"Um-'THE BOOM' hehehehe" Sakura laugh nervously  
  
"Oh." Syarona said disappoint.  
  
"Hey Sakura we gotta get going are you ready to go?" Madison said  
  
"Yeah, it was nice meeting you Syarona I hope I'll see you again" said Sakura and then she left with Madison "Whoa did you see how Sakura looked at you she must really be 'interested' in you Syaro." Said Eli  
  
"I hope she is cause sooner or later I will have her." said Syarona  
  
Then they walked away in the food court and get ready to go as well to the party.  
  
END  
  
Of Chapther 2  
  
REVIEW!!!! PLEASE 


	3. The Party

Hey I wanna thank all the people who review Thank u soo much!!!^^  
  
On with the Story:  
  
Chapter3: The Party  
  
"Aw! Sakura you look so beautiful!!, any guy can fall for your looks, man I wished that I had my video camera" Madison pouts while she applies the makeup on Sakura; first she put her eye shadow on that was glittery green, then eyeliner that was black to bring out her color, and last she put pink lip gross and her were in twisty.  
  
"Wow, Madison you really I did your self this time!" Sakura said as she was checking her self out, she wore the green dress that Madison had picked out this afternoon and she wore the same glass shoes that were green.  
  
"Thank you Sakura, I always like to dress you up as my little dolly" Madison said childish.  
  
"Um Sakura do I look okay?" Madison said before they were going to go to the party. Madison wore a Violet glittery dress that were above her knees and had spaghettis strap around her neck, she had on black eye liner and clear lip gross, and she had her hair straighten.  
  
"Yeah you look great you maybe gonna get Eli horney tonight" Sakura giggle, while Madison blush deep crimson.  
  
"c'mon the limo is probably waiting for us out side" Said Madison. As Madison, Sakura left the house with their hand bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eli AND Syaoran  
  
"Hey where are they?!?! They running 15 minutes late" Said Syaoran.  
  
"Calm down Syaoran I sure that your Cherry Blossom is gonna make it today" Eli joked  
  
"Shut Up Eli!" Syaoran mutter, and didn't notice the two angel that came in front of them.  
  
"Hi, Eli, and Syaoran" Madison greeted them.  
  
"Hi, Pumpkin" Eli said as he kissed Madison on the lips.  
  
"Hey Sakura how it going?" asked Syaoran. "I'm going great and your self?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Bored as hell if you know what I mean" Syaoran said in a boredom tone.  
  
Sakura chuckles at Syaoran comment. " Care to dance?" asked Syaoran  
  
"I'll love too" Sakura replied politely. Syaoran took Sakura's small hand into his hand and lead her to the floor. While the music begun to play. Other couples began to go on the dance floor as will and began to waltz.  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran, while he wrapped his arm around Sakura Slim tiny waist. "You look lovely tonight" Syaoran said. As he twirl Sakura around and brought him back into his arm.  
  
"Thank you, your not yourself" Sakura replied. Syaoran brought Sakura closer to him. He inhaled her scent it smelt like Vanilla and Cherry Blossoms. Sakura put her head down on his chest and breathe in his scent liked KC .  
  
Madison POV:  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at them Eli don't you think they are meant to be!" Madison squealed as Madison looked at her best friend and Syaoran dance together.  
  
"Yeah, they do" Eli replied. As he hug Madison close to him. "Oh no don't look now there's Mr. Kim" Eli said as he saw Mr. Kim walking towards them.  
  
"Good evening Eli, Madison" Said Mr. Kim  
  
A/N: Mr. Kim is 45 years old  
  
"Good evening Mr. Kim" Said Eli as he loosen his grip on Madison. And shook his hand.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kim" was all Madison said.  
  
"So where's Syaoran?" He's dancing" Eli said as he pointed out to the dance floor. Mr. Kim follow looked at the dance floor.  
  
"Whoa! So Syaoran finally settle down with a cute one" Mr. Kim replied  
  
Madison just giggle and said "she Sakura the singer, my best friend"  
  
"Really! Ms. Sakura in at this dance party and the arms of Syaoran? I don't believe it!" Mr. Kim Grasp  
  
"So Mr. Kim what do you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Oh Yes, I wanted to say this up coming July I want you and the Wolf to come on a Tour to the United States in California, and then you'll have to play against The Red Lions and will be back in late August." Mr. Kim said  
  
"Why would we come to California and we just won the champion ship against the Tigers! I mean the Red Lion is not even in our lead! I just think you just wanna bet against the winner champion BUT let me tell you something we are not going to California if you like it or not cause look at Syaoran he's finally found true love, and me I'm happy here in Japan. Lets go Madison" Eli Said as he and her left.  
  
Sakura POV:  
  
"Mm, I need fresh air," Sakura said as she walks to the balcony while Syaoran is right behind her. She breathes in the fresh air.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura beauty while the moon shone on her at her beautiful appearance. He walked up to her and hugs her behind her back and breath in her scent again he felt her tense a little but it she began to relax. She rested her head on his chest, loving the moment and began to think in deep thoughts.  
  
~I feel so save in his arms I think I'm falling for him.ERH! Don't Sakura don't, don't fall for him! Remember what Andy did to you! He use you all men are all the same..But me makes me feel like my old self again that wanna love someone again.~ but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice calling her.  
  
"Sakura what in the hell are you doing in this man arms?!?!" Said a male voice. Sakura turn around and look who called her.  
  
"Christopher? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she pushed Syaoran out of the way.  
  
"Yeah it's me what happen to the 'Chris' callen babe?" Christopher said and glared at Syaoran who glared back like If-you-touch her-or steal her- I'm- gonna rip your balls away-. But it seem it didn't do no effect.  
  
"You didn't answer my question Christopher what ARE you doing here?" Sakura snapped.  
  
"I was invited by Mr. Kim, and I see u still have spunk into you Oooh I like it" Chris said sexy in a male tone.  
  
"Look mister he-thinks-he's-fine-and know-it-all shit head! You cant sweet talk me so why don't you just Leave or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what?"  
  
"Or I'll do this" she took Syaoran by the neck and kissed him hard with passion, she pressed her body against Syaoran, bring he close.  
  
Syaoran was surprised and kissed her back hold her waist tightly, he slip his tongue in her mouth and massages her as she moan, he rub his hands up and down her back  
  
Christopher looked disgusted and left with out them noticing. But Syaoran and Sakura still began to kissed and didn't cared about any thing else and the world but him and Sakura.  
  
Syaoran was the one who broke the kiss and said ".wow that was awesome" ~I never had kissed anyone like her before, her lips are so soft and taste like sweet vanilla~ Syaoran thought.  
  
Sakura began to blush deep crimson "its getting late I think we should go" said Sakura  
  
"Yeah I think so to and besides I think Madison and Eli already left to there apartment.  
  
"What! Madison left without telling me" Sakura began to pout "how am I'm gonna get home?"  
  
" I could drive you home? If you want" Syaoran asked  
  
"Can you really do that for me?" she thanked and Syaoran nodded, "thank you so much" as Sakura hugs him while he blushed. She felt a drop on her forehead and pulled away.  
  
"Oh no it's raining we better hurry up a go" Said Sakura  
  
"Yeah I think your right" Syaoran replied as he pulled Sakura to his Green Mercedes Ben Convertible that had it's led up.  
  
"Wow.u really must liked green." Sakura graphs while Syaoran chuckled. He open the passenger side for Sakura "thank you she replied. And Syaoran only nodded and ran to his side and got in.  
  
He started the car and drove off.  
  
End  
  
Of chapter 3 Please review ^^ 


	4. Make love to me tonight

Hello again~ everyone!! This is gonna be Chapter 4 so plz review ^^ Alert: this might be a lemon one eheheheh ^~^;  
  
On with the story  
  
Chapter4: Make love to me tonight  
  
Syaoran pulled up to Sakura's apartment. The rain began to pour harder. There was a long period of silence until Sakura broke the silence and said "Syaoran.do you wanna spent the.night today.its kinda pouring hard.?" ~What the fuck am I'm talking about inviting Syaoran to my apartment.~ Sakura thought  
  
"Sure," Syaoran said with out thinking ~oh my gosh I'm going to spent the night with Sakura alone in her apartment only with me, ~ Syaoran thought.  
  
Syaoran pulled into a parking lot, he sighed (Shoot I forgot to tell that Sakura's house is a apartment like the 4Season very expensive) loudly. "Well I guess this is the only parting lot that is closes to the hotel. We might get wet a little." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Okay when I count to 3 we gonna jump out and run to the hotel the fastest we can okay?" Syaoran said  
  
"1"  
  
"2"  
  
"3"  
  
"GO!" they said together they jumped out of the car and ran to the hotel as the fast as they can.  
  
"erh I'm soak and wet!" said Sakura , that her clothes where stuck together like another piece of layer of skin. While Syaoran notice but try not to pay attention.  
  
"C'mon follow I'll show where's my apartment is" Sakura shivers by the coldness of the air condition. Sakura and Syaoran walked into the elevator, She pushed the 8th floor and waited.  
  
"AH.Ha.ChU!!!" Sakura sneezed.  
  
"You okay?" Syaoran asked in a worried tone.  
  
"yeah just a little cold.that's all" Sakura replied.  
  
**Bang** "This is the eight floor" said an auto voice on the elevator.  
  
"C'mon Syaoran it's this way" Said Sakura as she walked out of the elevator. Syaoran follow Sakura and stop at a door is '3301'. Sakura took her key and unlocked it, they both walked in.  
  
"Hey I'll go find so dry clothes for the both of us" Sakura said as she with up stairs into a room to get clean dry clothes.  
  
Syaoran POV:  
  
I watch Sakura went up the Stairs I switch on the light, just to look around her apartment. It was mostly white, gold, and pink.the floor was marble that was marron, her walls was white with pink cherry blossom on the wall and of course her furniture was pink.~her favorite color must be pink~ thought Syaoran  
  
"Hey you go Syaoran I found some of Eli night clothes that you can wear" Said Sakura  
  
Syaoran turn around and saw HIS Sakura only in a long T-Shirt that only went to her knees, and her was still damp a little.  
  
"um.ya..I.think we wear the same sizes.where's the bathroom?" Syaoran shutter his eyes still on Sakura  
  
"The bathroom is down the hall and it on to your right" Sakura responded it.  
  
"Thanks.." Said Syaoran as he walked to the bathroom. Sakura watch his form disappear down the hair and she decided to make her bed on the sofa.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Syaoran walked out of the bathroom. And head it towards the living room. " I wonder where I sleep at.he was about to go sofa but he saw Sakura sleeping form there. Then something caught his eye it was a pink letter on the table I was for him..  
  
Hey Syaoran,  
  
I just wanted you to know that you can sleep in my room tonight it on the 2nd floor at the far end on the right.well g'night and sweet dreams.  
  
Love  
  
Sakura.  
  
Syaoran reread the letter again, to make sure that he read right. Than he headed to Sakura's Room. Sakura POV:  
  
**BOOM!!!***  
  
Sakura woke up at the sound of thunder "oh no. tell it stop raining!.." Sakura said as she sat up, she rub the sleep out of her eyes and got up to turn the light on but it didn't cut on. "Shit! The power went.. out.aw! I hate the dark." Sakura whisper to her self.  
  
She walked up stairs to her room where Syaoran was..  
  
***Lighting Crushes; BOOM!!***  
  
"Syaoran..Syaoran..are you up?" Sakura asked in a scared tone.  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
I lay down in Sakura bed it smelt just like her. I looked up at the ceiling I wasn't sleepy or tired and it was 12am.it started to thunder and lighten.I was guess the power went off cause the light I had on went off  
  
5minutes late  
  
I started to close my eyes when I heard Sakura sweet voice  
  
"Syaoran.Syaoran.. are you up" She said.  
  
"What is it Sakura is something wrong?" I asked  
  
"I was wondering if I can sleep with.you cause I'm kinda scared of the thunder and light mean." she replied  
  
"Yeah you can sure you can" I said as I patted on the bed and made room for her.  
  
She came to sit on the bed. "Did I wake you?" she asked.  
  
"No you didn't I was just thinking, and I couldn't sleep cause of the thunder." I said  
  
**BOOM!!!, Flashes**  
  
She yelp and jump into my arm frighten ~ she must be scared.~  
  
"Hey you okay Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah I'm okay.I'm just arid of Thunder and light mean since I was a little.."  
  
"Oh.why.do you wanna talk about it?" I asked not sure if she was gonna tell me or not.  
  
"Yeah I'll tell you.. when I was 8 or 9 years old it was raining hard like this but worst. it was flooding .I lost my yellow puppy name Kero in the rain and my brother went out to look for it..when he finally found it he gave it to me and.then" Sakura stop, her eyes began to water..  
  
"Hey it's okay. if you feel incomputable is you don't wanna tell me" I said as I hug her.  
  
"No.no.It's okay..and then he gotten struck by light mean and the flood pulled him away.2weeks later the safe guard found him and he was dead.." Sakura cried on his shoulder and sob loudly.  
  
Syaoran began to rub her back up and down, just to clam her down.  
  
"Oh Sakura it's okay" Syaoran whisper to her " you know what I do when I'm scared I usually do something that keeps my mind off of." he whisper. He pulled her off his shoulder and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Hey your to pretty to cry, sweetie, I love you to much.to see you cry" I said  
  
~SHIT! Did..Did..I just told her I loved her? Oh no it's not gonna go so well~ Syaoran thought.  
  
"What? Did you just said that you love me?" her face was shocked.  
  
"Yeah I love.Sakura.my YingFa.My Cherry Blossom" I said as I kissed her forehead, then both cheek, then lips..  
  
"But.I.don't.know.the.. meaning of love.Syaoran." She whispers.  
  
"Oh.Sakura! the meaning of love is something that I cant tell you both something we can do."I said  
  
" So all men doesn't use girls, or frame them?" She asked  
  
"Oh.No.Cherry blossom they don't take me for instance.. do I want ur money or cause trouble to you or using you?" I said  
  
"No.but when.you have what you gotten from me you going to turn me down or turn away from me.just like the other one's do." she sob on my shoulder again  
  
"Sakura.know that I hated when you cry.like I said I love you! And I can never stop loving ever..mean I have my own money and I'm the Capitan of the Wolfs what makes you think I gonna use you babe?" he said as he pulled her away from his shoulder and look at her in the eyes with love.. He wipe away her tears.  
  
"If you love me so much Syaoran then make love to me tonight.." she said  
  
"What?" I said shocked  
  
"I want you to make love with me 2night, you make me feel so safe in your arms my little wolf.and I think I'm fallen in love with you." She said  
  
A/N: is this what you like plz enjoy S/S lemon ^^  
  
Syaoran POV:  
  
Syaoran laid Sakura down on her bed. He got on top of her and kissed her forehead, then nose, cheeks, and lips.gently as how much he cared about his angel. She wrap her arms around his neck bring his closer to her, she press her chest against his body.  
  
I deepen the kiss, she open her mouth to allow me inside. I gladly except it and slid my tongue in her mouth and massage hers. She moans lightly. I reach to the far end of her shirt to take it off with out touching any of her skin. I toss the shirt to the ground not carrying where it landed.  
  
I looked at the beautiful creature that I was making love too.Then I kissed her hard with passion, love, and desire. I unclipped her bra and slid it off her. And looked at her beautiful round shaped breasts. I massage them professionally.  
  
"Oh .gosh.Syaoran." she moaned  
  
I kissed her left breast and sucked her nipple hard.  
  
"Syaoran.more.I want more.." She moaned.  
  
My hand slid down to her waist then slips her thong down to her ankles I look at her at nude form and said:  
  
"oh Sakura you look so beautiful" I said huskily  
  
"Hey how come I'm only in nude form and your not?" she asked. I chuckled and said:  
  
"Would you like to undress me like I did 2 you, but you didn't had that much clothing" I said  
  
" I love to undress you.." She said.as she pulled him up to the floor. She took his shirt of while he raised his arms up, for she can take of easily. she kisses his muscular chest and then trail down to his stomach. She used her teeth to took up his PJ pants and saw his manhood sticking out of his boxers  
  
"Mm, my, my what do we have here" Sakura said as she squeezed it firmly.  
  
"Oh.God.Sakura." He gasps.loving to feel the sensation between them two and the closeness.  
  
She pulled down his boxer and looked at the full length of his manhood, it was a good 8-10 inches long .  
  
She kissed the tip of it's head. She head Syaoran gasp. She wanted him to moan out her name and beg for. While she tease him.  
  
She put his manhood half way in her mouth. She sucked it in and out hearing him moan and gasp out. She bit the tip of his manhood. Than she put his whole manhood in her mouth. Loving the taste.  
  
I rub up and down her back making her do more and more.~I cant take it no more I'll have to tease her like she did me~ he thought frustrated.  
  
I picked her up over my shoulder and threw her on the bed. I rub my hands up and down her thighs feel the sensation between us. I spread hers leg apart, I trace my finger around her womanhood area close to the opening feeling her wetness between my fingers.  
  
"Syaoran. I want more give me more!!" she yelled out in a moan.  
  
I stick my fingers inside giving her a sample knowing what she gonna get the real thing pretty soon. I finger her and in out loving her moaning out my name like: "oh god Syaoran" or "More, faster".  
  
I bent my head down to her womanhood, eating her out wildly! ~Mm. It tastes like sweet honey nature, that I never had before~ Syaoran thought lovely the taste.  
  
"SYAORAN!!! Oh gosh mmm." She moans out his name. That she giving him the more encouragement to continue eating her wildly and sucking uncontrollable. I dive my tongue inside, hearing her gasp loudly filling the whole bedroom with her melody Voice.  
  
Driving my tongue deep inside her. "mmm! Sakura you taste so wonderful" I said  
  
"oh Syaoran you giving crazy!, I want you inside me right here right and take me!" as she said as she brought him up to her. She kissed me hard with passion sliding her tongue in side my mouth. I crawled up on top of her, still kissing her, getting myself in position while she put her legs across my waist. I slowly and gently enter inside her loving her warmness. I myself in and out of her and then I said: "Can you take the real me inside of you?" I said huskily. She nodded. Then I thrust my full sized manhood inside hearing her cry out in pain! I kissed her for stop crying out. I began to trust in and out of her. She moved her hips up and down, close to mines, hearing the to hot sweaty body pounding against each other.  
  
"Mmmm Syaoran.faster and harder" she commanded I obey her and did what she told me pounding inside her in and out of her.  
  
"Oh god. Syaoran!" she moaned out. She caught me off guard and turn me over know I was on the bottom and she was on top.  
  
"Know" she said as she grind against me. "You-Minster-I'm-so-fine-that-I- can-have-any-lovely-lady-I-want, you gonna relax while I ride you, okay my Big horsey?" she said while I only nodded.  
  
She began to ride up, down, sideway. "Oh Syaoran! Give it to me!" she yelled as moaned out.  
  
I couldn't take it any more I could feel myself Climax inside her feeling the tightness of her muscles. I let go and let my seed with into her..  
  
She leaned forward to mean while her breasts were in my face I gladly suck one of them and with one of my hand massages one. "Oh Sakura!!" I moaned out. Sucking her breast viscously.  
  
1hour and 45minutes late  
  
She landed on top of me. Her chest pressed against me. I kissed her forehead. Then she looked into my eyes.  
  
"I love you my little wolf" she said then she kissed me lightly on the lips.  
  
"I love you my Cherry Blossom" I said to her and kissed her back. She tried to get off me but I wont let her. I loved the feeling inside "No don't go I want you stay in this position" I said "aw all right" she still there in the same position. Not daring to more.  
  
15 minutes late  
  
She had fallen asleep and the same position. I turn my body around now that she was on the bottom then I slowing and gently token my self out of her. I laid there a couple of minutes thinking what just happen then I looked at the clock it was 3am in the morning I guess I'll sleep..  
  
Then I drift of into a deep sleep and dreaming about my cherry blossom.  
  
A/N: How did ya guys like? Sorrie if this chapter was boring at the first beginning I was at the BORING cause I was at the library~ well any ways plz review  
  
Buh Bye!  
  
YingFa 


	5. True Courage& morning sickness

Aloha! Everyone how are you guys? Well I wanna to thank for all the people who had review my Story. Thank you Guys!!~ Even tho it's not that much^^~ should I make an scène with Christopher and Sakura for he can 'payback' what Syaoran did to Sakura? On with the Story.  
  
Chapter5: True Courage& Morning Sickness 2weeks later 8:30pm Friday  
  
The Music Award Concert  
  
" Hello Welcome to the 2004 Music Award. I'm Am your Host Christopher Kahlil (the one who's in love with Sakura). Okay up first we have: Lee Jun Hun, Talim Maxi, Xianghua Chia, Klilik Mercedes', Cassandra Sophitia, And Sakura YingFa" Chistopher announced to all the fans. They yelled wildly as they heard Sakura's name.  
  
"Take it away Lee Jun Huh!.." Christopher said  
  
** The Music began to play**  
  
**I don't know what words I can say the wind has a way to talk to me , Flowers sing silent lullabies. I'm ready for replied . Someone please tells me why-- I was sent here on earth when my life is complicated. I don't know how to love..*** Sang Lee Jun Hun.  
  
2hours 45 minutes later  
  
" Wow lets hear it for Sakura!" Said the Host.  
  
**The lights became dim**  
  
** Fog began to spread around the stage, bubbles came down to the stage**  
  
Sakura walked out behind the stage and walked into the 2 spotlights that were white and the background was colored light blue, yellow, pink, red, gold, that began to switch every 45 seconds. She wore a white mini skirt that was by her thighs and hug perfectly around her curves that was designed by Madison and a Pink Tommy Shirt that showed her belly button that fit around her perfectly, she wore white boots that reached to her knees, that the heels were skinny, that were 5 inches tall.  
  
"Hello out there!" Sakura Said into the microphone, to her fans.  
  
"How ya feelin tonight?" She asked to the fans. The crowd began to cheer on Sakura.  
  
"Today I'm gonna sing 'True Courage'" Sakura said to the fan in the concerts and at home who was watching her on TV. She smiled brightly into the Camera.  
  
" I would like to dedicate this song to all the people who has problem with relationship so don't give up hope! Your gonna make it threw this no matter what;" Sakura said she smiled brightly. "You know this person told me what was true love was.well you cant tell what true love is until you know it's the right time.This person had help me threw my rough times, that I love him so much and his name is Syaoran Li." Said Sakura said into her mic.  
  
All gasps and whispers where heard in the stadium. The people at home where so shock that what ever they were doing they stop and paid attention to the TV screen and listen to what ever Sakura was saying.  
  
The Host Christopher was shocked him self he had never thought that someone or Syaoran Li that stole his Sakura away. His smiled faded into a frown, trying to think what should do to GET his Sakura back. He paid attention to what ever Sakura was going to say or sing.  
  
~Syaoran~ Syaoran was at the concert in the first row looking at his true love with a smile on his face. Cameras began to spot on him and some reports pop out of nowhere asking him question like 'how long have you and Sakura been dating?' or 'is it true what Ms. Sakura said, Mr. Li?'. But Syaoran just ignored them and continues to have his eyes on HIS Sakura and only his Sakura for Life That no one can never take AWAY from Him.  
  
*~Back to Sakura~*  
  
A/N: I do not own this song it came from Rhapsody a PlayStation Game ^^~ that I really enjoy hearing I well have most of my song written from Rhapsody plz enjoy!~  
  
True Courage:  
  
***Why am I always feeling down? Why am I always so afraid? Why? Why have I given up hope--?*** Sakura had sang into the microphone with melody.  
  
** What is it you're afraid of? I know. It's okay. You can say I'm afraid too in the same way** sang a beautiful voice behind stage. She appeared on stage she had violet hair and Violet eyes, she wore black tight leather pants that fit tight around her with a purple glittery spaghetti strap shirt that went around her neck. She wore crystal glass shoes that were 4 inches tall.  
  
***I give up hope. I just can't cope. Can't give my all much longer.*** Sakura had sang depressing.  
  
**You're not alone. So just hang on. You must try to be stronger** Madison sang to comfort Sakura. **You can overcome life's ups and downs You can turn your life around. That's the Meaning of TRUE COURAGE! So please remember that.** Madison voice sang lovely in the auditorium.  
  
Together: ****don't you ever give up trying Be courageous. Keep on striving Fly to the stars You can have hope tomorrow so lets hold hands with one another We can both take one-step further Dreams can come true! Find the hope that's deep inside. Find your strength that keeps your dreams alive.**** Together they had sang with sincere and love. While they holding hands.  
  
** The music began to fade away**  
  
"Thank You for inviting me I had a good time. I love you all" Said Sakura. She bowed and left the stage with Madison.  
  
While Sakura walked into her dressing she began to charge into her normal clothing, blue jeans and a pink shirt with no sleeves, with a white jacket, and white Phatpram shoes.  
  
Sakura walked out of her dressing room only to come face to face with Christopher.  
  
"Christopher.What are you doing here?" Sakura stutter out into a whisper barely.  
  
" I came to see you is it a Crime? To see my girl friend?" Christopher replied. as he pushed Sakura back into her dressing room while locking the door.  
  
"Chris.what .are.you.Doing?!" Sakura said in a scaring tone  
  
" I listen to what you said my dear Cherry Blossom so tell me is Syaoran the guy you truly and not me.I feel so hurt by you're word my sweet.so tell me are you going out with this fagot?" he said in a huskily voice into Sakura ear.  
  
" y..y.Yes I'm am going out with Syaoran I lo-" She was cut off by a slap on her right cheek. She fell to the ground hard. She held her right cheek and look up at Christopher with firey, and fear into her eyes. Water drops began to fall from her eyes.  
  
" w..why Christopher why?" Sakura said into a whisper not sure he was able to hear her or not.  
  
"WHY?!? Is because I LOVED YOU BUT I GUESSED YOU JUST FOUND SOMEONE ELSE THAT CAN GIVE YOU LOVE! I MEAN I LOVED SINCE THE VERY START THAT I LAID EYES ON YOU BUT WHAT DO YOU GIVE ME INTO RETURE! NOTHING!" he said  
  
" I.I. only loved you as a brotherly type Christopher and I'm sorry if I cant give what you want I already have someone who cares for me." Sakura said. She got up and began to head to the door. She pushed aside Christopher and walked outside her room and headed down stairs. But was stop by Christopher.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going hm?" he said in a threaten voice.  
  
"I'm getting away from you that what I DOING NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sakura scream and tried to runaway from Christopher but her held onto her not letting her go.  
  
"Let go of me CHRIS!!" She tried to push him off her.  
  
They were stumbling by the stairs and suddenly Chris lost his grip on Sakura and he trip her by accident, Sakura began to fall down stairs she let out a loud yelp heading her head against the a pole and the marble floor. Blood began to poor out of her head fast like a waterfall  
  
A/N Sakura was on the top floor on the 4th floor and there are like 45-50 steps to reach each level of the floor.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Said a female voice. She had seen everything what Christopher had done to Sakura. She ran to her dearest friend lifeless body.  
  
"Oh.Sakura.please wake up you cant leave me.remember think of Syaoran." Madison whisper into her friends ear she held her head into her lap and began to wept.  
  
"tsk, tsk, tsk, what a shame what will Syaoran think of this?" Chris said.  
  
Madison left her head up to see Christopher. Her face filled with hatred, betrayed.  
  
"YOU. you did this to her!" Madison yelled.  
  
"And so what if I had I doesn't mean nothing I just wish he had anemia for she can forget that basterd for all I care she deserver so much better not just a scum like him she deserver me!"  
  
"she doesn't deserver YOU! You pushed her off the stairs!" Madison cryed  
  
"so what if I did." he replied with no emotional in him.  
  
Madison pulled out her cell phone and dial the hospital number.  
  
"hello, I need a ambulance at the Music Award 5794 Gary road." "yes thank you, bye"  
  
Madison began to pick up Sakura body and carried her to the evaluator and pushed the first floor and said "if she does has anemia I would hope she'll forget you!" then the evaluator door closed.  
  
"Oh Sakura I would have you.. and if I cant have you I'll kill you for no one can have you." Christopher whisper to himself.  
  
~~~** Down Stairs**~~ **Syaoran POV**  
  
I was waiting for Sakura in the parking lot. I saw the evaluator door open. I saw Madison carrying Sakura I got out of the car and ran toward them.  
  
"Ah! What happen to her?" I asked Madison and a worried tone.  
  
" I saw Sakura and Christopher fighting near the stairs and I guess he trip her and she fell down the stairs, hurry we need to get her to the hospital" Madison said to Syaoran.  
  
Madison Handed Sakura into Syaoran arms while he cared her into her car and Madison right behind them and they drove off to the nearest hospital.  
  
When they made it to the ER Syaoran yelled "HELP WE NEED HELP!!"  
  
3 nurses came running to them with a starchier table behind them. They put her on the table and carried her into the stable room.  
  
3hours later  
  
A doctor came to Madison and Syaoran.  
  
" Are you guys family of Ms. Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Well I'm her god sister since when we were little kids." Madison said to the doctor.  
  
"And you?" the doctor asked Syaoran.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend sir." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Very well I'll consider you as a her future husband." The doctor said while Madison chuckle at Syaoran flushed face.  
  
"Well Sakura is just fine, she just bump her head and that's about it.she might become dizzy a little while but she okay." Said the doctor.  
  
"May we see her sir?" asked Madison?  
  
"Sure she in room D-18 on the 4 floor." The doctor replied  
  
"Thank you" they said and they left and headed to Sakura room.  
  
**Sakura Room**  
  
Madison and Syaoran quietly enter Sakura's room they watch her sleep peacefully. Madison pulled up a chair to Sakura right hand side and sat besides her holding her hands into her. Syaoran did the same but put his chair on the left hand side. And took her other hand into his and watch her sleep he bought her hand to his lip and kissed it lightly.  
  
"So Sakura never told me that you and her are going out how long had you been going out?" Madison asked.  
  
"About 2weeks." Syaoran replied.  
  
"oh. That why she seem so happy these last 2 weeks, thank you, for making become her self again" Madison thanked.  
  
"For what? I mean I love Sakura with all my heart and soul and there nothing can pulled her away from me and her." Syaoran said  
  
"Yeah.that good to hear.." Madison said  
  
"So what happen between Chris and Sakura today?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Well Sakura was trying to get away from Chris and they were fighting near the stairs and all of sudden I think Chris lost his grip on Sakura and she fell." Madison replied.  
  
"Erh! Wait tile I get my hand on him and I'll rip his balls away from him!" Syaoran said in a threaten voice.  
  
"Well I have to go Syaoran I have fashion show to addend to sorry that I cant wait for Sakura I'll sure she'll under stand. Bye Syaoran" Madison said and left.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura sleepless form on her bed. He began to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
4 Hours later  
  
Sakura began to move her arm a little. She felt something beside her left arm. She opens her eyes slowly. She pulled her self up to see who it was. he had messy brown hair, and pale skin. 'Syaoran'. She shook his head lightly to wake him up. He left his head up to see that had woken him out of his sleep. He met amber to emerald eyes. The first person that came to his mind was 'Sakura'.  
  
"Sakura, your awake.How you feeling sweetie" Syaoran said in a loving tone as he care her right cheek. He looked into her eyes deep down and say noting.  
  
" I'm fine Syaoran.I thought I would lose you!" Sakura wept into his arms. Syaoran hug her in return. He rubs her back up and down.  
  
"Aw! Babe.don't worried everything is okay I'll protect you sweetie" Said Syaoran.  
  
"When can I leave the hospital?" Sakura asked  
  
"In 2 day.can u last that long?" Syaoran asked Sakura  
  
"Um.No.I hate Hospital" Sakura said in a scary tone. Syaoran chuckled at her cuteness of her being scared.  
  
" Don't worried didn't I'll say I'll protect you" Syaoran laugh at Sakura. He tilt her head up to him for him to see her fully face he bend his head down to her lip. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her lip. They lips touched. Sakura kissed him back and deepen the kissed with more passion.  
  
"Mm. Syaoran." Sakura moaned. Syaoran laid Sakura on her bed and broke the kiss.  
  
"That is all my dear.." Syaoran said huskily.  
  
"Aw! Syaoran I want you." Sakura pouted. Syaoran began to chuckle at her poutiness. He kissed he on the lips then he broke it and said. "You need your rest, my princess"  
  
He tucks her in her bed. Sakura began to close her eyes and feel into darkness.  
  
Syaoran look at his angel sleep and he fell into a deep slumber as well.  
  
***2Days later***  
  
"Sakura.Sakura.Sweetie its time to wake up" Said a voice.  
  
" Aw! Syaoran I just 5 more minutes please." Sakura said as she pulled the cover her face.  
  
"Oh! I thought you wanted to go home with me today and not stay in the hospital" Said Syaoran.  
  
" I DO!! I'm up" Sakura said while she jumped out of bed. Syaoran chuckled at her and embrace her into a hug.  
  
"I love you" Said Syaoran as he kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran" replied Sakura and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You wanna get out of here?" Syaoran asked  
  
" Yeah.and Syaoran Thank you for staying with until I had gotten well."  
  
"You welcome my darling"  
  
They headed out side of the room and went down stairs to the parking lot. While they got inside the car they had not seen a black Viper outside spying on them. The driver grip the sterling wheel tightly as he watch Syaoran kissed Sakura on the lips and drove away.  
  
" I will have you Sakura if you like it our not.If I cant have you nobody cant" he said while he drove away.  
  
**4weeks later **  
  
"Mm. Syaoran." Sakura moaned out while Syaoran kissed her deeply with passion. Syaoran picked Sakura up like 'caveman style' while she yelp. He carried her into 'their room'. They have been livening together for the last 3 weeks. He laid her down on the bed. Him on top of Sakura. He kissed her on the lips, then her neck. he left her shirt above her and toss it to the ground. He unbuckled the bra clip that was behind her back, sliding it up her. He massages her right breast with his right hand and with the other breast he began to suck it hard.  
  
"Aw! Syaoran.I love you soo much." Sakura began to moan out his name giving him much courage ness to make love to her for the 2nd time. His hand began to fiddle around with Sakura's pants. He unzipped her pants with out touching no skin making her want more of him. She took off his shirt above his head and threw it across the room, her hands massages against his hard muscular chest. She rubbed her hand up and down his chest.  
  
Syaoran bought Sakura close to his body feeling his skin again her loving the feeling. He began to want more of her. He slid her panties down to the floor. He looked at he naked form and said to her "your so beautiful" and he kissed her on the lips. She had deepened the kiss. Pressing her body against his. Feeling rough ness against her thighs she said "your half naked..." she said huskily. She pulled down his sweat pants and his boxer together as one "that's better" she said while Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Um I'm hungry for you my sweet" Syaoran said sexily. He lowers his head down to her womanhood. He kissed it in a loving away. Hearing his Sakura begging for more he began to suck her dry.he stick his tongue inside her hearing her moan out his name. He stops eating her out and He began to finger her with his index finger and middle finger. "Syao.Ran". He position himself ready to go inside asking for permission he looked at and said "my sweet are you ready?" she shook her head yes and he plunge into her kinda hard and soft, just the way she likes it. He began to go in and out of her hearing her moan in and out of the room, calling out his name, he became harder and faster.  
  
"Aw. Sakura I love you so much!" Syaoran screamed out into a moaned. He climaxed him self and release his seed inside her. He fell on top of her breathing hard and panting. He kissed her on her forehead and said "I really do love you sweetie" Syaoran said. he looked at her.  
  
"I love you to my little Wolf" and she fell into a deep slumber sleep, followed by Syaoran.  
  
**1 month and 2 weeks later**  
  
Sakura was home alone she didn't feel to well at all she felt awful. She keeps on throwing up now and then. She ran into the bathroom again and threw up her lunch. She flushed the toilet. 'What's happening to me?' she thought. She washed her faced and brushed her teeth and decide to call Madison.She dialed Madison number hearing it ring. Until she heard a female voice pick up.  
  
"Hello?" Madison said  
  
"Madison it me Sakura can you meet me at the Café shop at Brown's Street?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah sure what wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there" Sakura said then she hung up the phone.  
  
**Café Shop**  
  
Sakura waited for Madison to show up then she saw her enter the shop she wave to her to come this way.  
  
"Hey." Sakura said looking a little pale.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what wrong you don't look so well.." Madison said. As she observer Sakura.  
  
" Madison I think that I'm pregnant.I'm not sure.and I don't know what to do." Sakura said in a scary tone.  
  
"Sakura that wonderful. Syaoran will love to have children with you. You know how much he loves you." Madison assured Sakura.  
  
"Yeah I know.But I'm Scared I don't know if I'm am pregnant or not." Sakura replied in a whisper.  
  
"Okay how about we go to the drug store and buy pregnancy test and see if you are." Madison said.  
  
"Okay." Then Sakura and Madison left and went to go buy Sakura's a pregnancy test.  
  
***Drug Store ***  
  
Madison and Sakura enter the store and head to the pregnancy area. "which one do you think is the best brand?" Sakura asked.  
  
"um. I think this one" Madison as she pick up a white and blue box it was the newest brand in Japan.  
  
"How do you know?" Sakura asked Madison.  
  
"Well you see I'm pregnant as well" Madison whisper.  
  
"WHAT HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!?!?" Sakura screamed.  
  
"You were to busy with your life with Syaoran and mines with Eli" she replied  
  
"Oh...your right. Okay I'll buy this one." Sakura said she went to the casher and paid her and left the store.  
  
"We cant go to my house cause Eli and Syaoran is there, Sakura" Madison said.  
  
"Yeah your right we have to go to my house. Lets go" said Sakura. She and Madison left and went to Sakura's house.  
  
**Sakura House**  
  
"Long do I have to wait just 5 more minutes." Madison said  
  
**5 minute later**  
  
"Two pink strips?" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Hm?" "Your Pregnant.." Madison said  
  
END OF CHAPTER5  
  
Review please 


	6. Finding outTellin the world

A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while the reason is because report cards just came out and I was grounded for making a B- in Science, and the other reason is because I had the flu back then but now I'm feelin better than Ever AND I REPEAT I'M SO SRY IF I HAVENT UPDATE!!  
  
AND Thank You for all the Review even though its not that much but I really appreciate it thank you guys sooo much for Reviewing ( ( ( ( (  
  
On with the Story..  
  
Chapter 6 Telling Syaoran And Telling the world  
  
Syaoran POV:  
  
I just finished coming back from Eli's house he told me that he was gonna have a up coming family in 8-9 months. Only just I wished that Sakura and I would make a family of our own. I don't mind being a daddy in all if only that Sakura is the mother of our children.  
  
Syaoran sigh deeply as he rode up into the house parking lot.  
  
Sakura POV:  
  
"Oh no! What I'm am gonna say to Syaoran 'hey Syaoran I have some wonderful new I'm.pregnant with your child?' No, No, No!! That not gonna work! What I'm I gonna do!!" Sakura Thought out loud to her self.  
  
Sakura was to busy talking to her that she didn't notice that Syaoran just came into the door.  
  
"Hey Sweetie who you talking to?" Said a mantic voice. Sakura had jump of the sound of Syaoran voice. "Um.. I'm. just. talking to. my self" She said solely.She felt kind of down for not telling Syaoran that she was pregnant.  
  
Syaoran kissed her on the cheek, then he said " hey Sakura I'm gonna go cook dinner alright why don't you talk a warm nice bath while I fix up dinner. you look kinda pale honey is every thing alrite?" he asked in a worry tone.  
  
" Yes, yes. Yes, I'm fine, I'm just fin-" Sakura had cut her self off and ran into the nearest bathroom without closing the door or locking it. She vomited it in the toilet what she ate this morning. Then she took the nearest towel to wipe her mouth. She haven't notice Syaoran standing by the door looking worry at her. He hugged her behind. He kissed he on the forehead then he asked "Sakura, honey what's wrong? You don't look so well tell me." he said  
  
"You Promise you wont get mad?" She whisper just enough for he can hear her.  
  
"Yes I promise I wont get mad, why would I be mad with you for? I love you and I would stay by your side for the rest of my life, because I love you.." he said while looking Sakura with glassy eyes. He kissed her forehead, then nose, and then lips.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran I-I'm . preg -pregnant." she whisper. She buried her head in his chest in cried.  
  
Syaoran POV:  
  
Did I just heard right? Did she just say that she was pregnant? With my child.  
  
"What?" I asked. I pulled he gently away from my chest and looked her into her glossy eyes and I repeated again "What did you just said to me.Sweetie?"  
  
"I.I.said that I wa-was pregnant with your child, Syaoran." She said looking at the ground afraid that Syaoran will leave her.  
  
"Aw! Sakura, Honey! That wonderful news! I thought it would be bad new, but being pregnant is nothing wrong with that.It takes to do it.and look what we created." Syaoran said as he put his hand on Sakura's stomach.  
  
"So your not mad at me?" she said with a little spark in her eyes.  
  
"Of course not I love you!! I would I be mad if we both made it.It's our together and forever." He said then he kissed he on the lips. "Now how about that dinner for you. I want OUR baby to be healthy just like you and me"  
  
"Okay step one is down all I need to do is tell the world, then no more males wont be following me no more" Sakura chuckled "ha, ha, yea, that right you're mine and all to my self and nobody cant have" He said seductively.  
  
**5months Later**  
  
"Welcome to Good Morning Japan! We have Sakura Yingfa with us today, give her a hand!" said Host Taki. Sakura came walking out behind stage and sat down in the nearest chair by Taki  
  
"Hi Taki how are you" asked Sakura, as she shook Taki's hand.  
  
"oh I'm fine, I should be asking you how are you?" Taki asked  
  
"Oh I'm hanging in there, but Sakia and Jeremiah is taking a lot of energy out of me" said Sakura.  
  
"Oh I know how you feel I had twins my self, but look at you, hanging in there and you do look healthy I just say you still look the same I just that you pregnancy makes you look big" Taki said to Sakura. Sakura flushed slightly.  
  
"Well I take that as a compliment them" Sakura replied. She smiled to the camera.  
  
"So tell me Sakura, how does Syaoran take your pregnancy?" Taki asked.  
  
"Well he really excited, and surprised when he found out, he was soo happy that I didn't even notice that he wanted children of our own. I mean I was like shedding tears when I told him I was pregnant and he was just smiling at me, I guess he really wanted to be father with my children" Sakura replied.  
  
"Sound like the opposite of mines Henry didn't wanted children with me, but that okay he got over it when I finished birth, but he loves the children very much" she said  
  
"Oh My!" Sakura said all of a sudden, she just felt one of the babies kicked inside her.  
  
"What is it?" asked Taki as she look at Sakura.  
  
"One of the babies just kicked" Said Sakura "you wanna feel it?" she asked. Taki nodded her head and Sakura bought her hand to her stomach to make her feel the sudden movement.  
  
they waited silently, Taki suddenly felted a movement in Sakura's stomach.  
  
"aw I feel the movement.it really noticeable that you can feel the movements." Taki said  
  
"Oh Sakura you gonna make a wonder mother! I just cant wait to see them, are you gonna bring them back when they born? Or elder." She asked  
  
"Oh yes I'll bring them back for you can see and Syaoran" Sakura said.  
  
"So what song are you gonna sing for us Sakura?" " Oh I'm gonna sing "Mother Lullaby" I have been writing it since I was 4months pregnant." Replied Sakura.  
  
"Okay now lets hear it for SAKURA!!" Said Taki  
  
A/N: I do not own this song this song is from RHAPSODY a play station game so plz enjoy.  
  
Mother Lullaby: **You are my angels You are my everything's! You mean more than anything When you sing this song I would Soon grant your wishes I may not be there but I always your mother  
  
You Are my Angels You are my everything's you mean more than anything In the world when you sing this song you'll still remember me By this song.  
  
A/N: I cant quite remember the right word to it, lol so just bare with me in that song, sry :p  
  
Sakura had just Sang. The audiences cheered Sakura On, as she made her way back to Taki.  
  
"That was a wonderful song Sakura, are you gonna sing that your children when you finished birth?" Taki asked  
  
"Yes I would love to sing that song when Sakia and Jeremiah are born and I cant wait to be a mother" Sakura said as she smiled into the camera to all her fan into the world.  
  
3rd Person POV:  
  
"You just wait Sakura.You just wait.Syaoran my have you now but I repeat no body can have you I will get you and that is the first thing I'm gonna do you can say good bye to your sweet fiancé, cause I'm am gonna have you, you only belong to me and me only, Muhahahaha.." as he turn off the TV.  
  
Syaoran POV:  
  
I waited for Sakura to be down with her interview with Taki. 5 minutes later she came out of the building. I ran to her and hug her and asked "How was your enter View?" as I cared her cheek with my thumb.  
  
"It was great I think everyone is happy that I finally have a fiancé" She said. I kissed he on the lips. Then I helped her into the Car. I reach for the seatbelt and fasten it. I looked at her stomach she was 5 months pregnant. I rub her stomach and say " I love you little ones" then I kissed her tummy. Then I went to the other side of the car and sped off to our home.  
  
A/N This is gonna be the Eli and Tomoyo side of the story:  
  
Eli POV:  
  
I woke up, I felt something warm against my skin. I looked down and say Tomoyo. She looked so cute when she sleeps then I reached down at her stomach, I place my hand on her stomach and listen for sudden movement I felt Klilik and Xianghua moved I smiled to my self in 4 more months I'm gonna be a daddy and I cant wait. I kissed Tomoyo on her lips then I felt darkness took over me..  
  
Tomoyo POV:  
  
I woke up around 12pm I look at my side and say Eli resting by my side. I still cant believe that he still knock out! But we did had a rough night.. Tomoyo began to blushed deeply as she just remember.  
  
WARING LEMON TIME!!! SO YOU BEEN WORNED!! PLZ ENJOY^^~  
  
Eli laid Madison on the bed and began to unbutton her shirt. He kissed he swollen lip that wore pink roses. He moved his kisses to he neck then above her breasts. He undid the bra behind her back. He tosses the bra cross the room. He sucked her breasted hungrily, and with the other one he played with the nipped. He twists it playfully.  
  
He heard Tomoyo began to moan out his name this what made his ego bigger so he began to tease he move. He kissed down below her breasts then he made his way to her stomach he whisper " I love you guys" he gently kissed he tummy them he fingers found under her skirt and made its way into he panties. Instead putting 3 fingers inside her. He put his thump deep inside her hearing her moan out more.  
  
He pulled he panties down to her ankles with out touching skin. Than he kissed her in he sensitive area that made her cried out loud that felt the whole room up with moan and crys. I ate her out volitionally, loving the cream inside her I ate her more and more. Then I position my self above her and enter her slowly just the way she liked it I moved in and out of her.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
Tomoyo even blushed harder. she laid back down on her pillow and closed her eyes and went back to sleep dreaming about her soon to be family..  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX  
  
PLZ REVIEW ( ( ( (  
  
R E V I E W P L Z (  
  
A/N: I'm gonna try to update more now a days.at lest every 3day that I'm gonna make a chapter..plz review 


	7. Tomoyo's Labor And the Kidnap

Hello everybody^^ how are you guys are doing? Okay I just want to let every body to know that The Meaning of True Love is bout to end ( awe! I know but  
I'm making a new Fic though it's going to be: The Swan Princess Or Card  
Captors Evolutions.  
  
The Swan Princess Summary:  
  
A beautiful Teenager girl and A Handsome Teenager were distant to fall in love. The 2 kingdoms Cherry Blossom And The Green Eye Wolf Kingdoms were best Allies, and then one evil force took over the Cherry Blossom Kingdom to destroy everyone.but only one blossom survived the tragic terror, But she was hurt badly, Then a Evil witch turn Sakura into a Swan . When the  
Green Eye Wolf Kingdom found out that the Cherry Blossom Kingdom was destroy, They went out to search out for survivals. But Can Syaoran Find  
His beloved Sakura or is it to late for their love?  
  
Coming out Soon!  
  
Card Captors Evolutions Summary:  
  
This Fic is Just like X-Men 2 its Action, Adventure, And Tragically. There are Mutens are over the world. Sakura a 22-year-old Muten Teacher discover that there something bad is going to happen in the future. Logan, Bobbi, Scott, Professor, Strom, Robe, and Ect are here to stop the evil force.but when the evil force hits there's only one person to sacrifice their life  
for peace for everyone..  
  
Coming Soon!  
  
A/N: So there are the only 2 story that I'm going to be working on when The Meaning of True is going to End.I hope that you like it^^  
  
On WiTh ThE StOrY..  
  
Chapter 7: Labor with Tomoyo And The Kidnap  
  
4 Months Later: (remember that Sakura and Tomoyo are 9months pregnant) "Honey can you help me out I cant move!..." wined a exhausted Sakura. While she's laid on the sofa.  
  
" I'm coming! I'll be right there" replied a manly voice in the kitchen. He walked out of the kitchen to help his fiancée off the sofa. They hadn't gotten married yet because they wanted their two children to have the same last name as they do.  
  
"Whoa, you're getting on the cubby side lately." Syaoran kidded around. "Hey I'm Not that Fat it's just that you're children is taken to much space for me!" Sakura snapped.  
  
"Calm down, Sweetie, you only have a couple of days left until our little squirts comes out, and I'll promise you I'll be there to see there birth." Replied Syaoran as he kissed Sakura's forehead.  
  
While Syaoran and Sakura was doing there little moment the phone started to ring.  
  
".The.phone.Syaoran" as she moaned into the kissed "They Can wait I want you." Syaoran replied huskily.  
  
"But what if it's important" Sakura said as she broke the kissed, then she answer the phone.  
  
~Hello, this is the Sakura speaking how may I help you?~  
  
~ Oh My gosh! Are you for real!! Okay will be right down.~ said a stocked Sakura  
  
~ Ja~  
  
Sakura put down the phone looking pale as a white sheet of paper. Syaoran had notice this then he asked "Sakura what's wrong?" he asked  
  
"Um Tomoyo water just broke." She whispers softly for Syaoran didn't hear.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo she.she. SHE. In.LABOR!!" Sakura Shouted. "Oh god Syaoran what I'm am going to do?!?, what if I die when I bring life to earth I don't want that to happen!, I'm so scared and Tomoyo is in the hospital given birth!." Sakura said while she was shaking " I don't want that to happen to me," she whisper as she buried her head into Syaoran chest and cried.  
  
"Shh! Babe gurl everything will be okay I wont let that happen to you, how would you like that I'll take you to the hospital for you can be there while Tomoyo is given birth to her children.  
  
" I would like that, would you do that for me" She said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Sure"  
  
***HOPSITAL***  
  
Tomoyo POV:  
  
"ah erh!! Gosh the babies are coming out!!" Screamed a Tomoyo, while she was holding Eil hands. "Honey, honey, owe! You're hurting my hand" Eli said in Pain.  
  
"THIS IS YOUR FUCKIN FOUGHT THAT I'm IN LABOR, I HATE, HATE YOU!! WAH!! I WANT My MOMMIE!" Tomoyo screamed in pained.  
  
" Ms. Moon, I want you to give out a hard push, can you do that for me?" asked the doctor.  
  
"ERH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT I'M DOIN?!?!? I'm PUSHIN, Ah!! IT Hurts SO Much" tears began to drop from her face. While Tomoyo was pushing one of the babies had pushed out of her,  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Moon You have a handsome young Son" Said the doctor.  
  
" Okay sweetie there's only one more baby that you have to get out, I know that you can do it, do it for our babies" Eli putting confident into his wife.  
  
"Okay. I'll try." Tomoyo gave out another hurt big push.  
  
"Oh I have its head, give me another big push, Mrs. Moon" Said the doctor. Tomoyo began to squeeze Eli hand even tighter as she screamed out loud with Eli. The baby had come out of her, and then Tomoyo laid flat on her bed resting.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Moon You have a beautiful girl and boy what would you like to named them?" asked a mid age nurse.  
  
" We would like to name the male. Klilik Moon and the girl. Xianghua Moon" Replied Eli.  
  
***Out side the room***  
  
"Did you hear that? That was Tomoyo scream" Sakura began to Panic in Syaoran arms..  
  
"Shhh.its okay Sakura you're going to be just fine when you give birth because I'm going to be right by your side." Syaoran assured.  
  
3rd Person POV:  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!! Just perfect they at the hospital they just made my job much eaiser" said the mysterious person. He dressed into a doctor uniform. He began to approach them  
  
Normal POV:  
  
"Um excuse me sir, ma'am" said the mysterious doctor.  
  
"Yes." Said Syaoran eyeing the unusual doctor  
  
" is this you're wife?" asked the doctor  
  
"Yes" lied Syaoran, but pretty soon there were going to get married when the children were old enough.  
  
" Will she has to come with me for a check up do you mind if she comes with me?" asked the doctor  
  
"Would he be able to come?" asked Sakura she felt uneasy by this doctor that she had never met before.  
  
"I'm afraid not because only pregnant women are allow in the room" Said the doctor.  
  
"But your not one of the doctor" said Sakura.  
  
"oh that's because I just arrived here in Japan you see I'm new here, but Doctor Kim would like to see, Ma'am" replied the doctor.  
  
"Since you know what my doctor name is I think its okay for I can come.." Sakura said slowly. Still not letting go of Syaoran.  
  
"I don't trust him" whisper Syaoran.  
  
"I don't feel right around him either Syao. But I guess since he now my doctor I guess it okay for I can come.. "Said a very uneasy Sakura.  
  
"Stay with me until we reach the room" whisper Sakura. As they walk down the hall were the room was.  
  
"Okay this is the room, I'm sorry but only pregnant women are allow" said the doctor. "how long would this take?" asked Syaoran, still eyeing the doctor.  
  
"Only a couple of minutes" replied the doctor. Syaoran slowly letting go of Sakura's waist for she can follow the doctor. (a/n:nooooooo!! Don't go Sakura!!)  
  
***Inside the room***  
  
As Sakura enter the room. The room seem unfamiliar to her. "um excuse me doctor this is not the ri-" but said was cut off when the doctor knocked her out.  
  
"Yea I know that was the only reason why I brought you here to kidnap you" said Chris. He carried Sakura into his arms "hmm. Seem like you be picking up weight but that's okay cause you you'll bout to give birth" said Chris. He walk to the window and open it, then he crawl out into the window.  
  
"Hahaha! I told you if I couldn't have you Nobody could have you." Said Chris as he carried Sakura to his Car. Then he zoomed away from the hospital.  
  
Syaoran POV:  
  
I been waiting for Sakura awful lot of time I looked at the watch.It been 45 minutes since I haven't seen Sakura. I decided to go peek in the room and see what they were doing as I open the door slowly I saw that this wasn't a pregnancy women check up it was a x-ray room! I looked around and saw Sakura peruse on the floor I ran to it. Then I notice a cool breeze I look to my left and Saw a Window open.  
  
"FUCK!!! No, NO, NO, DAMNIT" Syaoran cursed out himself  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" HE yelled out the window  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
PLEASE REVIEW Plz REVIEW!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW Plz REVIEW!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW Plz REVIEW!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW Plz REVIEW!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW Plz REVIEW!!! 


	8. Before Its to late

Hey everyone sorry that I haven't written the next chapter I been behind in school and had to pull up some grades...so sorry well anyways this is going to be chapter 8 I believe ...so please and enjoy...  
  
Chapter 8 Is it too late?...  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
"Aw shit...was it all a dream...." Sakura thought to her self out loud. She looked around where she was, but she figure out it wasn't a dream. She tried to sit up, but something was keeping her down as well. "Where the heck am I?" she yelled across the dark room...  
  
There was no answer...  
  
It was too quite...  
  
What if someone just left her here to decay away?  
  
What about Syaoran?  
  
What about my babies?  
  
What if I give Birth to soon?  
  
What is Syaoran wont save me?  
  
What if he doesn't know that I'm missing?  
  
What if he doesn't care about me, or if he just having a good laugh about it? Or was this all a set up...Just to get rid of me?  
  
No...no...no...NO! I will not put negatives things in my head! Syaoran loves me he would never do anything to get rid of me! Or well he?...  
  
I have to be Strong...for my children...for Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eli, for my self... I have to find away out of here, before it's to late...Syaoran want to be there for the children birth...I well not give up... I have to find away out of here...before its to late...  
  
"Ahh! Somebody let me out!! Of here!! Is someone there? Please I beg of you just to let me out!! Before it's to late for my children...please someone just help me..." Sakura cried...  
  
But no one answered, not even a pen drop, not even a mouse squeak...  
  
Silent tears began to form in Sakura emerald eyes..."please, please, if any one can hear me please help me before its to late" Sakura began to snob out loud...  
  
"SOMEONE LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS DARK ROOM!!!" Sakura cried...but only to silent.  
  
"Now, now, Sakura...that isn't the way to speak to your master is it" finally a voice came, from the dark room...  
  
"Who are you? Where am I, and what are you going to do to me?" Sakura yelled at the person but also scared...  
  
"I just told you whom I'm am...I'm your 'Master' and you well obey me and respect me or else I would do something dreadful to you and your children" He said  
  
'My children, no anything but them!' Sakura thought 'Syaoran where are you...please come and save me and our children'.  
  
"You well not do anything to my children! I'll make sure of it!! So stay the Fuck away from my children and me if you know what's good for you, and I'm not your slave!" Sakura spat.  
  
"Ha, Ha! You see that quite funny, Sakura-, tell me what are you going to do if you strap up to a bed hm?" He tested her.  
  
"Just stay the hell away from me and my children you got it...As soon as I get out of here, I will swear that you'll rout in hell!" I screamed.  
  
"ha, ha, you are quit a humor Sakura, but in case you haven't notice, you are going no-where, you will live here with me and no body will have expect me...and if you don't like it" he finally came out of the shadow...  
  
' Oh. My. Gosh,' was Sakura only could thought...  
  
"What Surprised? What was you expecting someone else Sakura? What I'm not to good for you?" he said  
  
(A/N Guess who is it!?)  
  
"...why...Why...Christopher...why?" Sakura finally found her voice to ask him.  
  
"Why? You want to know why? Is because, You never loved me, that why, you chose that Li! You didn't know how much it hurt me to found out that you were pregnant with his children...and not mines...so you and him deserve pain!" Christopher shrieked.  
  
"..But Christopher... I didn't now that you really loved like that. I thought you loved me as a sisterly type." Sakura whisper enough for Christopher to hear.  
  
"You just don't get it do you? I love you, Sakura, I truly love you, until 'Li' had to came... I mean I that day in your dressing room I was going to proposed to you...but I guess you had to refuse it, now you face the consequences..." Chris replied.  
  
"Consequences? What consequences? What are you talking about?" Sakura said.  
  
Chris kissed her on the lips..."you'll find out my love...you'll find out.." then he snap his finger and 3 doctors came in.  
  
"Yes sir?" one said  
  
"It is time to give her birth.." Chris said  
  
"No! I wont let you touch them! Stay away from my babies you basterd" Sakura spat to Chris...  
  
The 3 doctors came forward to Sakura "please don't do this to me please...Syaoran please. SYAORAN HELP ME!!!" 'please before its to late for our future and for our children...'  
  
PLZ REVIEW  
  
A/n: sorry about the cliffhanger.  
  
PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW  
  
PLZ REVIEW  
  
PLZ REVIEW  
  
PLZ REVIEW  
  
PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW  
  
PLZ REVIEW 


	9. The End

Hi Everyone I just wanted to say thank you for everyone for reviewing my story!! I'm so thank for that you guy review my story!  
  
Chapter 9 Syaoran to the rescue! Syaoran POV: I can't believe it that, Sakura was token right in front of my eyes! I have to find her before it's too late! I had promise Sakura I would be there for my children birth. Our children birth, but how am I'm suppose to and I don't even know where she is? It had to be that someone was jealous, who wanted Sakura too, but whom...  
  
Chris...It had to be Chris that took my Sakura away from me...but why now? Why now after 6months that he wanted Sakura?  
  
The Children It just had to be the Children...he wants to be there for they're his children birth, for the children can think that he is his their father...  
  
If I was Chris were would I be? Syaoran was so deep in thought that he didn't heard his cell phone ring. "Sir, sir, are you going to answer your phone?" said a nurse. "Oh thank you," Syaoran flip up his Speed phone and answer it. ~Hello, this is Syaoran Li speaking~ ~Ah yes Li, I was expecting you...~ ~ Okay...who's callin?~ ~ Aw I'm disappointed that you don't know who you speaking too..~ said the voice.. ~ I'm going to asks you again who's the fuck is callin?~ Syaoran said coldly. ~ Maybe this voice well tell you who am I'm~ there was rumbling in the background then I heard the voice that can put a smile on anyone if he/she was in a bad mood. ~Syaoran...is that you?~ Sakura asked. ~ Oh gosh, Sakura, where are you babe?~ I said warmly and lovely. ~ I'm in a dark room, and there's 3 doctors that want to give my birth early, please Syaoran come and save me I don't want to be alone.~ Sakura wept on the phone. ~shhh! Its okay babe just tell me where are you, and who is keeping you hostage~ I asked ~ I don't know Syaoran, all I know is Chris is kee-~ Chris has snatched the phone away from Sakura. And Said ~well Syaoran I there you go you have it I'm keeping Sakura hostage, and your never going to get her back. She only belongs to me and me only, ha, ha, ha!~ ~Chris! Tell me what are you going with Sakura~ Syaoran said coldly. ~ Alright, I'll give one clue...Its where Sakura sang 'True Courage'~ Then the phone click. ~ Wait! Hello! Damn it!~ Syaoran cursed on the phone. 'just you wait Chris you'll burn in hell right before my eyes..' Syaoran thought.  
  
Syaoran flip his phone up again and dial his secret numbers. ~ Yes this Syaoran Li, I would like to have my top ten best secret agent fighter at MTV music reward, on Calvin Ave, 5794street. (a/n: yeah I made up the street number so don't kill me _) ~ ~ I want them to be there right now! My soon-to-be wife is in the about to give birth any minute hurry you're asses up!~ Syaoran spat on the phone then hang up. 'Don't worry Sakura I coming for you, I will not lose you or our children...' Syaoran thought.  
  
Sakura POV: The 3 doctors came closer, and closer to me. "No, you stay away from me and children!" I screamed. One doctor held me down (a/n: well Sakura is already held down but they also put more pressure on her for she wont move or struggled away, while the doctors are trying to make Sakura give birth.)  
  
The 2nd doctor had opened a medical bag, he token out a needle, which has some kind of clear liquid in it. He came forward to me, I tried to move away from him but the other 2 doctors were holding me down. So I couldn't move. Then I felt the needle pressed against my skin. "Ah! Please don't do this I'm not ready to give birth yet" I began to snob. 'Syaoran where are you..' I said before I black out.  
  
Syaoran POV: "Sakura hold on! You cant leave me..." Syaoran spoke to him self out loud. (a/n: oh yeah I had forgotten that Syaoran is in his Car...speeding to the auditorium.) "You can not give birth until I'm right by your side..." I whisper. I saw the MTV award auditorium just a few more kilometers. I sped up a little more until I saw the front door entrance. I ran upstairs were they had the auditorium... I opened the doors that led to my Sakura...it was pitch black when I walked in the theater... I heard some mumbling in the background... I ran until I saw...  
  
3 doctors with blood all over them...two of them had a child in their hands...I all I could think that I was too late...before their birth...I looked to the right, and say Sakura, her eyes closed with blood all over her body. I walked over to her to fell her pulse, her skin was pale and cold...but there were none...my cherryblossom had left me with 2 children that we created, all by my self...  
  
(a/n _ don't kill me....but sorry this is the end...)  
  
(A/N: HAhHAHAHAH!! Fooled ya that's is not how I'm going to end it! Its sounds to depressing!)  
  
Sakura unconscious, just laying there with a smile on her face like nothing is going to happen, I ran to her but 1 of the doctors stop me. "let me go that my wife you got there! Let me threw" I yelled "Sorry sir but We are right now in the middle given her birth" He said.. I pushed by the doctor and ran to Sakura and took her arm.. "Sakura, sweety wake up, you see I'm here I told you that I wont miss our children birth.." I spoke softy in Sakura ear. "Syao-ran...." I heard her moan... "Sakura! Babe hold on your in the middle of birth right now," I said to her.. "But how come I cant feel anything?" she asked one of the doctors. "Oh that is because we gave you a full dose of medicine..." one said. "Oh..." she was able to replied. "Okay, Sakura I want you to give a big push can you do that for me?" said one of the doctors. I held her hand and she squeezed it. I wrenched in pain. "Ahhh! Syaoran, Goddamit it hurts to much" Sakura yelled at me.. "Gosh. Sakura, honey, you squeezing my hand to hard! Ow!" Syaoran yelled alone with Sakura while she gave birth. (A/n: lol picture Syaoran and Sakura screaming at the same time while Sakura given birth ^o^). "Oh-okay we have one baby out! And it's a boy! Okay Sakura your doing great just a couple of more pushes just to get one more child out." Said another doctor.  
  
"Take deep breath, count with me." 1 2 3 4 5 "AHH!" Syaoran and Sakura yelled together feeling the whole theater with yells of pains. "We have the head, give us one more big push..." "Gosh!" Sakura laid back and took deep breaths.. "Sakura c'mon honey just one more big pushed then we have Sakia out" I said. "Ha, ha, I'll do this big push but when I'm done given birth I going to kill for given me pain, and I'm no-t going to hold back either" Sakura panted. "hehehe what ever you say"  
  
30 minutes later....  
  
Sakura was resting while I held our children in my hands...the girl looked like me and Sakura together...and the boy more look like me except the hair color it was honey brown...(A/n: I noe when you give birth some children don't come out with hair on their head so just deal with me here.) Then I heard clapping in the back ground...I turned around just to see the guy that I wanted to tear apart with my bare hands it was......Chris...  
  
"How wonderful! The little wolf finds his cherry blossom and rescues her, but I'm sorry it just had to end this way. If I cant had Sakura nobody will." Chris said as he held up a falcon 2 (its like a hand gun) and pointed it to Syaoran heart... "say good bye" he pulled the trigger but another gun with off.... I had felt that I was hit then I black out...  
  
*****Hospital***** I opened my eye and stared at a white ceiling, 'where am I?' I sat up and looked up. "so I see you're awake." Said a voice. I turned around to see who it was, it was 'Wei' "Wei, what are you doing here? Where are Sakura, and the children? And what happen to Chris?" "Before you black out your secret agent one of them had fired and shot Chris in the back of his neck, but when he shot his gun the bullet aim to your shoulder and not your heart.." Wei explained...  
  
"Oh.. so Sakura and the children are okay?" I asked "Yes they are Okaying thankful that the 3 doctors were just doing their job just to give birth and when they're done. So they were nothing to do with Chris." Said Wei. "Oh.... so that mean we can live in peace?" "Yeah..." 5year later  
  
"Mom! Xioa won't give me back my Barbie doll!" cried a 5year old Sakia. "Xioa give Sakia back her doll before I come up there and make you give it back to her!" Sakura yelled... "Oh right, fine" Xioa gave Sakia's doll back. As Sakia, ran along playing with her Barbie. Sakura felt that arms around her waist. "Are they given you a hard time?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah...but look what we had made...3 beautiful children" Said Sakura. "Three children? But honey we only have two." Said Syaoran.. "I have a secret to tell you...I might be pregnant again.." she whisper into Syaoran ear. Syaoran smirked "oh yeah? Well it is twins, quads, or what?" Syaoran asked... "I don't know but I hoping for another boy and girl" Sakura said... "Will should we tell the kids the news and bout our new family members?" Syaoran asked "Sure why not?"  
  
***15Years later*** "This is kinda hard to swallow so you telling me that you want to marry Tomoyo and Eli Child and you guys already met?" Said Syaoran. "Yes daddy I love Klilik, and I want to marry him" "Well this is wonderful Dear how did you 2 met?" Sakura asked her daughter. "Well it all started in my freshman years in college...." Said Sakia And They live happily ever after The End... 


	10. Thankyou

Thank You, guys so much for review!!  
  
I know that the last chapter was not that interesting but I just wanted to get "meaning of true love" over with...and I wasn't doing so well in school either...but I'm going to start a new story soon....anyway thanks for reviewing my story:  
  
The one Who IS too lazy to log in! : Thank you for reviewing ^^  
  
matt o' leary's lover: Lol, it did kinda sux huh? Well thank you for reviewing...I noe I could do better. I might put an epilogue...  
  
seiko123 : thank you for reviewing, and sorry about the Cliffie.  
  
Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: THANK YOU!!! SO MUCH!! , thanks for reviewing my story, oh and I also like your story too ^_^ up date soon...You were the best reviewer.  
  
Frosted BlossomZ: Thank you Blossom....I hope you enjoyed the last chapter....THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!  
  
sakura-san19: Thank you Sakura-san, for reviewing...^_^  
  
Shichinintai no Jakotsu: Thank you, Shichinintai no Jakotsu, for reviewing!!...talk to you lata  
  
Shero: SHERO!! Thanks for reviewing...your another great reviewer. ^___^  
  
manda (basketball_star758@hotmail.com) : Thank for reviewing and I'll watch my spelling next time.^^  
  
darkshadowsage: Thanks for reviewing!! I really appericated it and I'll watch my spelling errors. Hehehe  
  
aquaprincess1: Thank You for reviewing.  
  
sweetnsad : Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Catherine : Thank you for reviewing!  
  
LionHeart823 (LionHeart823@aol.com) : Thank you for reviewing!  
  
CrystalVampire: Thank you for reviewing  
  
Lifes Dark Angel: Thank you for reviewing too!!  
  
EcuaGirl : Thank you for reviewing  
  
Sakura-jr17: Thanks for reviewing  
  
Sandy : Thanks for reviewing  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE: Thank you for reviewing  
  
tokat : Thank for reviewing  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE: Thank for reviewing my story!!  
  
Jean : Thanks for reviewing!! ^_^  
  
Maki-Kino-Kiko: Thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
Jenn : Thank you for reviewing.!!! 


End file.
